Current navigation systems consider factors such as distance and driving time. However, such systems provide only limited options to drivers and passengers of vehicles, and particularly autonomous vehicles. Such autonomous vehicles may operate in a fully autonomous mode where passengers may provide some initial input, such as a pickup or destination location, and the vehicle maneuvers itself to that location. In other instances the vehicles may operate in a semi-autonomous or manual mode, where a human driver controls some or all aspects of the vehicle maneuvering.